


y entendí porque reías mientras yo lloraba

by saddestgurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of drugs, jaehyun es un idiota aquí, mucho angst prdón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestgurl/pseuds/saddestgurl
Summary: Doyoung sabía que su amor era unilateral, y le dolía tanto que decidió quedarse ahí hasta dar su último suspiro disfrutando de ese dulce y amargo sentimiento.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 7





	y entendí porque reías mientras yo lloraba

**Author's Note:**

> tiene menciones de accidentes automovilísticos  
> hice esto en lugar de hacer mi tarea y lloré mientras lo escribía

Doyoung sabía que su amor no era correspondido, se había resignado a entender que nunca estaría con quien él consideraba el amor de su vida. Y es que se sentía tan estúpido, enamorarse de su mejor amigo era lo peor que le ha podido pasar hasta ahora.

—¿Te comerás eso? —preguntó Jaehyun señalando las papas fritas que estaban frente a él.

Doyoung solo negó con la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas por sus mejillas se desviaban. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de tomar una servilleta y limpiarlas, y sabía que Jaehyun no lo haría por él tampoco así que solo le quedaba quedarse sentado en el McDonald’s viendo como su mejor amigo comía su hamburguesa mientras él lloraba para consolar su corazón recién roto.

Al contrario de la mayoría de los casos, sus amigos le habían suplicado que no se confesara y que sufriera de su amor unilateral a escondidas. Las palabras de Taeyong aún resonaban en su cabeza.

_“Solo se burlará de ti y te la pasarás toda la noche llorando”_

Pero Doyoung tenía la pequeña pizca de esperanza de que tal vez sería rechazado con delicadeza, unas palabras de consuelo y si estaba de suerte, un abrazo. No pudo evitarse reírse a lo incrédulo y estúpido que había sido al imaginar tal escenario, el peor y único escenario posible ya había sucedido.

Una carcajada, un “bromeas, ¿verdad?” y una mirada de disgusto se hicieron cargo de traerlo a la realidad, la realidad en donde su mejor amigo era Jung Jaehyun, un chico que no tiene relaciones sentimentales sin excepción, ni siquiera él, que había sido su mejor amigo desde secundaria. Aquel que lo sacaba de apuros académicos y de chicas que lo acosaban, que le decía su madre que Jaehyun se había quedado en su casa a dormir cuando no era verdad, él que se había puesto frente de él en ese accidente automovilístico y él que tomó la culpa por dañar el auto de su padre.

—Deberías dejar de llorar, la gente nos mira raro —dijo Jaehyun mirando a sus alrededores notando como las personas comenzaban a voltear al escuchar a Doyoung lloriquear.

Tal vez había elegido mala hora, eran las 8 de la noche en un McDonald’s justo en el centro de la ciudad, obvio habría muchas personas apreciando su gran rechazo.

—Lo siento —solo alcanzó a decir en un susurro.

_“No deberías de gastar tiempo en él, hay muchas personas queriendo entrar en tu vida, pero tú los rechazas”_

Cuanto desearía haberle hecho caso a esas palabras que le había dicho Taeyong, pero Doyoung solo quería a Jaehyun a su lado, aunque eso significara que estuviera llorando todos los días en su cama por ver como su mejor amigo lo trataba de manera indiferente, pero es que era tan impredecible que era adictivo. Un día Jaehyun lo llevaría a un lugar tan lindo que podría apreciar las costelaciones y otro día podía decirle que era una mierda de amigo por no querer ir con él a una fiesta a la que ni había sido invitado.

A veces recuerda como nunca recibió alguna visita en el hospital por parte de Jaehyun aquella vez que se desmayó por daño colateral de aquel accidente que ni había sido su culpa. O aquella vez que no despertó por días porque había tomado tantos antidepresivos que casi estuvo en coma. Y se odiaba, porque a pesar de todo eso, su corazón se seguía emocionando cada vez que recordaba como Jaehyun lo había tomado de la mano para pasar la calle, o como había acariciado de su pelo hasta que se durmiera porque últimamente estaba teniendo pesadillas.

—Deberías quedarte a dormir en casa de un amigo, si tus padres te ven así me preguntaran cosas a mí —dijo limpiándose las manos con una servilleta —Desventajas de ser vecinos.

Oh, él sí que sabía de desventajas de ser vecinos incluso de ventana. Escuchaba como Jaehyun se reía a carcajadas cada vez que hablaba con quién sabe quién, por el teléfono, cuando le llegaba el olor a marihuana hasta su cuarto porque Jaehyun fumaba con la ventana abierta, como tenía sus ataques de ira y rompía todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

—No me dejan dormir en casa de alguien más —

—¿En serio? ¿Y les haces caso? Ya tienes 21 años, Doyoung —

—Quieren que esté con ellos todo el tiempo —

—¿Entonces por qué te dejan salir conmigo? —

—Porque eres la única excepción —

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos por parte de Jaehyun después de esa respuesta, pero no tardó en soltarse a carcajadas.

—Sonaste un poco ridículo, por favor nunca vuelvas a decir algo así —

Y es que era la única respuesta que pudo haber dado porque es la verdad, ante los ojos de sus padres, Jaehyun era un santo. Había sido quien había salvado a Doyoung de morir en aquel accidente, él que le había comprado antidepresivos para evitar que tuviera otro intento de suicidio (marihuana ilegal, pero ellos no sabían eso), él que lo mantenía sano a pesar de que Doyoung insistía en que de nada servía seguir yendo a terapia.

Después de esa noche todo volvió a ser como era antes, se ganó un largo regaño por parte de Taeyong por no obedecer su consejo, pero igual le ofreció su hombro cuando quiso llorar un poco más, Jaehyun siguió igual de impredecible y lo maldecía al mismo tiempo que le pedía favores agradeciéndole por su amistad. Y así es como debía ser, la felicidad era algo que no conocía desde que conoció a Jaehyun y no pensaba separarse de él para encontrarla aunque estuviera muriendo.

—¿De que te ríes? —preguntó Taeyong extrañado levantando la vista de su libro.

Y es que Doyoung no pudo evitar reírse ante ese último pensamiento.

—Nada, de algo que dijo el doctor, no es nada —dijo volviendo a tomar su lápiz.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó Taeyong dejando a un lado sus apuntes.

—Estoy vivo, supongo que bien —

Decepcionado por la respuesta, Taeyong rodó los ojos e intento regresar su concentración a su tarea. Pero no lo logró.

—Sabes, un chico de último año me pidió tu número en la mañana antes de que llegarás —

—No me interesa —

—Doyoung… —lloriqueó Taeyong —Al menos inténtalo, disfruta un poco de tu juventud.

—Lo estoy haciendo, mírame, estoy aquí —respondió obviando sus alrededores.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, no puedes siempre perseguir a Jaehyun como un perrito sin dueño —

—Mírame hacerlo —

—Por eso te lo estoy diciendo, porque a pesar de que no hablas de ello, mueres por su atención —

—¿Y qué? Soy agradecido con lo poco que recibo, no es como si me fuera a casar con él si es que me llegará a querer también —

—Pero eso es lo que quieres —

—No hay tiempo, Taeyong. Deberías irte a casa —

Taeyong resopló y asintió guardando sus cosas. Se levantó y colgó su mochila sobre su hombro.

—Te digo esto porque te quiero y deseo que seas feliz —dijo acariciando su cabeza.

—Seré feliz, te lo prometo —respondió sonriéndole sin mostrar los dientes.

Doyoung contó otros diez minutos para bajar a cenar con sus padres y subirse a dormir inmediatamente deseando descansar tal vez un poco más que ayer. Era de madrugada cuando escucho golpes contra algo que identificó como su ventana, con mucho esfuerzo logró salir de su cama y mover la cortina para ver a Jaehyun pidiéndole que abra su ventana,

—Jaehyun, ¿Qué quieres a esta hora? —preguntó con su voz ronca.

—Estoy aburrido y no quiero dormir, platiquemos —

—Tengo sueño —

—Veamos… ¿sigues enamorado de mí? —preguntó riéndose.

—No entiendo la relevancia de esa pregunta —

—Depende de la respuesta, lo que te quiero decir —

—No es que realmente importe lo que diga, igual me lo dirás —

—Tienes razón, ¿sabes por qué no puedo dormir? Es que estoy muy emocionado —habló respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Doyoung arrastrando las palabras por el sueño.

—Conocí a la chica de mis sueños —

Decir que eso no había roto el poco trozo de corazón que le quedaba a Doyoung sería una mentira. Y no quería llorar, no de nuevo, así que solo se quedó parado esperando a que Jaehyun siguiera.

—Tendré una cita con ella mañana, bueno, técnicamente hoy —

—Entonces deberías dormir, tendrás ojeras si no duermes y te verás feo —

Mentira, Jaehyun nunca se vería feo ante sus ojos.

—Mierda, tienes razón —dijo apresurándose a bajarse del balcón.

Doyoung se metió de nuevo a su habitación tirándose a su cama estirando la mano para buscar en su mesa de noche las pastillas que le ayudaban a descansar mejor. No sabía si eran necesarias, pero quería evitarse la fatiga de llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con Jaehyun.

Se arrepintió un poco cuando escuchó el llanto de su madre reclamándole que porque había hecho eso y como pudo haberle costado la vida, que debía estar agradecido por solo haber estado en coma una semana.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Solo quería dormir un poco más —fue lo único que salió de su boca al no tener valor suficiente de decirle la verdad a sus padres.

—Debería de hacerte un libro de excusas para que dejes de usar las mismas mierdas de siempre —dijo Taeyong cuando sus padres salieron de la habitación para hablar con el doctor.

—Es una buena idea —

Después de aquel incidente comenzó a darse cuenta lo egoísta que estaba siendo, ver como sus padres sentían alivio al verlo bajar a desayunar era algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, de la sonrisa de Taeyong cuando lo veía llegar al salón e incluso le llegaban mensajes de su hermano preguntándole como estaba. Aunque odió que comenzara a percatarse de sus alrededores por culpa de Jaehyun, ahora que él tenía novia casi no lo veía ni en la escuela ni en el vecindario, pero estaba agradecido de así fuera la situación, aunque tal vez fue un poco tarde.

—Wow, realmente nos graduamos —comentó Taeyong comiendo ensalada sobre la cama de Doyoung.

—Realmente tienes un trabajo —

—¡Mierda, tengo un trabajo! —dijo Taeyong soltándose a carcajadas —Es increíble, ya no podré ir a clubs, ni dar la excusa que soy menor de edad como para tramitar tarjetas en el centro comercial.

—Usarás uniforme y te inclinarás hacia más personas de las que puedes contar con los dedos de tu mano —

—Realmente te voy a extrañar, a ti y tu cara de conejito —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquilo, no es como si me fuera a morir —

—¡Doyoung! —

—Lo siento, lo siento, ya no voy a bromear sobre eso —dijo entre risas.

Al día siguiente a la misma hora, estaba sentado en el auto de sus padres junto a su hermano en la parte de atrás, este último tomándole de la mano y diciéndole lo orgullo que estaba de él. Cuando sintió el auto estacionarse suspiró y salió primero.

—Me adelantaré —dijo Doyoung sin esperar una respuesta.

Después de hablar con el personal entró a su habitación designada y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa cuando escuchó su celular timbrar en su pantalón que había dejado sobre la silla a lado de la cama.

—¿Hola? —

—¿Doyoung, en dónde estás? — escuchó la voz de Jaehyun agitada.

—Estoy en el hospital —respondió acomodando la ropa en un rincón del sillón para cuando sus padres entraran.

—¿A tu chequeo mensual? Iré, tengo que decirte algo —

—No creo que sea… —no pudo terminar su oración cuando escuchó como había colgado.

Suspiró y se acostó esperando a que las enfermeras entraran, lo cual fue tardado pues Jaehyun llegó antes.

—Pensé que venías solo a tus chequeos, incluso tu hermano está aquí —

—La verd… —de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—Aria y yo peleamos —soltó sentándose a lado de él —Después de dos años, está es la pelea más fuerte que hemos tenido, no sé que hacer.

Doyoung podía ver como el cuerpo de Jaehyun temblaba con sus ojos brillando.

—No estoy listo para dejarla ir, ella dijo que siempre estaría a mi lado —continuó.

Doyoung frunció.

—Estoy realmente enamorado de ella, siento que muero si no está a mi lado. Incluso pensaba en pedirle matrimonio después de la graduación, pero empezó a actuar raro —dijo con lagrimas comenzado a salir de sus ojos —Tardaba en contestar mis mensajes, siempre que la invitaba a salir me decía que tenía asuntos pendientes, me ignoraba cuando la saludaba entre clases.

Doyoung parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en sus labios.

—Si no es con ella, no quiero estar con nadie. Si no es con ella prefiero morir —

Y ahí fue cuando Doyoung se soltó a carcajadas, sin importarle los demás pacientes, se rio tan fuerte como nunca. Su cabeza y estomago le dolían, pero lo ignoró y se siguió riendo. Su boca abierta y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus cuerdas vocales creando un fuerte sonido cómico.

—¿Doyoung? —preguntó Jaehyun extrañado sin limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Jaehyun esta es la primera vez que nos hablamos después de años desde que me despertaste en la madrugada —

Jaehyun no entendía lo que pasaba, Doyoung parecía más tranquilo, pero seguía sonriendo extendidamente.

—Y te ves tan ridículo como yo aquel día que me confesé—

—¿Jaehyun? —preguntó la mamá de Doyoung entrando —Que gusto que hayas venido, ¿ya hablaron?

Jaehyun volteó a ver a la familia entrando por la puerta.

—Oh, Jae, no llores. Todo estará bien —dijo el padre limpiándole las lagrimas — Me alegra que hayan hablado un poco antes, me temo que es nuestro turno, cariño.

Jaehyun se levantó extrañado por la crueldad de Doyoung después de contarle su situación dándole una mirada antes de salir.

—Tal vez solo deberías de preguntarle como se siente, a veces eso es más que necesario —dijo Doyoung antes de que Jaehyun cerrara la puerta.

A pesar de la extraña situación, siguió el consejo de Doyoung y se enteró que Aria le había sido infiel y que se había distanciado de él por el sentimiento de culpa. Con el corazón roto, se quedó varios días en su habitación llorando maldiciendo sus sentimientos por su expareja que seguían presentes en su piel. Solo quería dormir unos días más pero su estomago le exigía comida, molesto se levantó y se encontró con una nota en el refrigerador por parte de sus padres y con el dinero en la mesa para que sobreviviera mientras ellos se iban de viaje de trabajo.

Sin ganas de siquiera prender la estufa, salió de su casa caminando a la de a lado esperando que Doyoung se ofreciera a hacerle de comer como cuando tenía resaca.

—Buenas noches, Jaehyun, que sorpresa que vengas —le saludó la mamá de Doyoung que parecía haber perdido peso y unas cuantas horas de sueño.

—Lamento la molestia, pero ¿está Doyoung? —

La mamá del nombrado se le quedó viendo por unos segundos como si esperara a que dijera algo más.

—Jaehyun, yo sé que tu no eres del tipo que hace esas bromas —

—Yo no… —

—Jaehyun, vete a tu casa, por favor —

—Solo quiero saber si Doyoung… —

—¡Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de ir a su funeral y ahora vienes a hacer ese tipo de bromas! —

—¿Funeral? ¿De qué está hablando? —

—Debí haberle hecho caso a Taeyong cuando dijo que debía de evitar que Doyoung saliera contigo, no le creí cuando dijo que había sido tu culpa aquel accidente, pero ahora no me queda más que creerle —

Jaehyun solo se quedó parado después de escuchar el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

Doyoung no podía estar muerto. Nunca le dijo nada, bueno, es cierto que habían dejado de hablar por algunos meses después de comenzar de salir con Aria pero seguían siendo vecinos, se veían algunas veces.

Taeyong… Taeyong, ese nombre lo había mencionado algunas veces Doyoung en sus platicas. Recordaba que había aplicado para trabajar en alguna empresa, pero no sabía en cual, quería verlo, quería preguntarle sobre Doyoung porque no tenía ni menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin hambre y dándose cuenta de la hora, comenzó a caminar con rumbo al lugar al que Doyoung se negaba a pisar con la excusa de que olía muy mal. Era un bar muy popular así que siempre estaba lleno con gente ingiriendo cosas sospechosas, el sería uno de ellos pues ya no le importaba realmente, solo quería que su confusión fuera resuelta. Bebió y bebió, por días terminando en lugares que no conocía, pero siempre recordaba el camino hacia el bar como si solo corriera en cirulos.

Intentando mantenerse lo más sobrio posible, volvió a casa recordando que tal vez sus padres estarían ahí esperando por su regreso listos con un regaño, pero sorprendentemente solo lo recibieron con un abrazo.

—¿Debió ser duro para ti, ¿verdad? Era tu mejor amigo —dijo su madre aferrada a él.

—¿De qué…? —

—No te preocupes, entendemos tu ausencia —interrumpió su padre —Mañana iremos a visitarlo a su tumba a dejarle unas flores, ¿quieres venir?

—Yo…quisiera ir solo —habló entendiendo la situación —¿Podrían darme la dirección por favor?

Le tomó unos cuantos días armarse de valor para poder ir a verlo, vestido en sus mejores ropas y sin nada en manos se sentó frente a la tumba con el nombre de su mejor amigo grabada en ella. Se quedó unos minutos ahí sin pensar ni decir absolutamente algo hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó.

—No creo que Doyoung disfrute que estés sentado sobre él —

Jaehyun se volteó parándose rápido como si lo hubieran regañado.

—Taeyong… —

—Ahora que te tengo de frente quisiera golpearte, pero sé que Doie no querría que hiciera eso —dijo acercándose y dejando un libro sobre la tumba —Tu favorito.

—Yo… —

—Déjame adivinar, no tienes idea de porque Doyoung está muerto —dijo sacando una manta de su mochila colocándola sobre la tierra y sentándose —Doyoung insistió en que no te dijera, pero creo que al menor deberías de saber su causa de muerte.

Taeyong le señaló que se sentara, le hizo caso y lo miró con atención.

—Muerte digna —continuó —Después de aquel accidente automovilístico, no sé si siquiera lo hayas notado, él comenzó a actuar diferente. Tan solo después de dos días de ser dado de alta tuvo varios intentos de suicidio, el maldito casi lo logró, pero su madre lo encontró sobre su cama lleno de vomito por la enorme cantidad de pastillas que tomó.

—¿Suicidio? —preguntó Jaehyun incrédulo.

—Logró pasar desapercibido, pero quedó con trauma, tenía pesadillas incluso sin dormir, insistía en ver una gran luz acercarse cuando no había nada más que un foco encendido —

Jaehyun no recordaba mucho del accidente, solo sabía que había tomado de más y que logró fracturarse la barbilla, pero nada grave, mientras que realmente no escuchó nada de Doyoung.

—Debí haber preguntado por él —

—¿Después del accidente? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? —

—Yo no recordaba que él estuviera ahí conmigo en el auto —

—¿Quién crees que te salvó de una muerte violenta? —Taeyong estaba a punto de gritarle, pero suspiró sabiendo que ahora no serviría de nada — Después de todo eso, él comenzó a ir a terapia y desde entonces estuvo bajo medicación para la depresión y para poder dormir.

—Había días en los que él no iba a la escuela y toda su familia se ausentaba —

—Doyoung a veces tomaba pastillas de más esperando que el dolor se fuera y quedaba en coma por días —continuó —A pesar de que no era una buena situación, estábamos felices de que al menos ya no estuviera intentando matarse.

—Nunca supe nada de eso —

—Claro que no, él no quería que lo supieras y nunca notaste su extraño comportamiento —dijo Taeyong abriendo el libro que había dejado sobre la tierra —Aquel día en el que se confesó, ¿lo recuerdas?

Jaehyun asintió ahora sintiendo culpa. Ahora se daba cuenta que había tratado tan mal a Doyoung no solo ese día, pero cada vez que lo veía.

—Después de tanto daño que se hizo con tantas sobredosis, ese día le dijeron que su tiempo vivo ahora estaba limitado —dijo Taeyong parpadeando lentamente como si evitara que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos —Su corazón comenzaba a fallar, había estado tantas veces en coma que su corazón pareció haberse quedado sin ganas de vivir también, o al menos con eso bromeada Doyoung.

Taeyong se levantó un poco y cambió la página del libro.

—Ese día de la confesión fue cuando le dijeron que debía dejar su medicación si quería vivir un poco más —continuó —Se te confesó para saber si tener pesadillas valían la pena si iba a estar a tu lado o si mejor moría antes, pero viviendo en paz. Literalmente puso su vida en tus manos.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó negándose a creerlo.

Taeyong encogió sus hombros.

—Realmente nunca entendí sus sentimientos por ti, es algo que solo él, podría responder —dijo suspirando —Pero Aria apareció en tu vida e irónicamente Doyoung parecía más tranquilo, más feliz. Él juraba que su felicidad estaba a tu lado, pero era todo lo contrario solo que él realmente te deseaba.

Jaehyun se encogió y sacudió su cabello como si intentará acomodar sus pensamientos.

—Antes de que muriera él me contó que horas antes habías ido a verlo, hasta yo pensé que tal vez te habías ido a despedir, pero ni siquiera sabías que era su día de muerte designado —continuó —Él decidió que su muerte fuera así para lograr donar sus órganos funcionales, logré despedirme de él antes de que diera su último suspiro que pudo haber sido el tuyo. Sé que lo que digo es cruel, pero Doyoung era mi alma gemela, sé que nunca encontraré a alguien como él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Pero nadie te culpa por su muerte, por más que odie decirlo, él se lo provocó y estoy en paz con eso. Él deseaba que fueras feliz incluso si no era con él y yo te deseo lo mismo, por Doie. —dijo volteándolo a ver — Sé que él estará feliz si tu lo estás.

Taeyong no lo dejó decir algo y se levantó tomando la manta y sacudiéndola para meterla en su mochila.

Jaehyun se quedó sentado ahí otros minutos intentado mantener toda la información en su cabeza hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sin control y como lluvia su rostro se enrojeció por la fuerza de su llanto sin importarle si alguien lo veía raro.

Se dio cuenta de lo irónico y cruel que había sido al decirle eso a Doyoung aquel día en el hospital.

_“Si no es con ella, no quiero estar con nadie. Si no es con ella prefiero morir”_

Sin saberlo, esa era la situación en la que estaba con Doyoung, pero al revés. Ahora entendía porque Doyoung se estaba riendo mientras él lloraba.


End file.
